


White Streak and Fingerstripes

by Redzik



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: It can’t be blamed for not noticing Them sooner as It spend almost all It’s time out on the streets under a bright red helmet obscuring It’s view.





	White Streak and Fingerstripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> Hi. I hope you'll like it. I'm terrible at drawing, even worse on the computer, so, yeah...  
> Merry Christmas!

  


It can’t be blamed for not noticing Them sooner as It spend almost all It’s time out on the streets under a bright red helmet obscuring It’s view. But once the all more violent fight was over, the helmet was taken off more and more frequently during the nighttime. And once It spotted Them, It knew this was it. It wouldn’t want anybody else ever again. They were slender and long and so, so blue. It longed to touch Them. Wrap Itself around Them and never let go. But with the things as they were between their owners, that was impossible.

They saw a lot in Their time of existence. They experienced a lot, felt a lot. But nothing could prepare Them for the time when They saw the normally hidden by the red helmet head uncovered. The second Their eyes lied on It, They were entranced. A white among all the black hair and creamy skin. Looking wrong and out of place and yet like It belonged there anyway. They wondered if It was as soft as It looked. How It would feel curled around Them. But It’s owner was an asshole, and Their owner didn’t like him. So it would never happen.

Until it did.

When They arrived, the White Streak lied lifeless, flat and wet with sweat and matted with red. It lost It’s shine and the Fingerstripes were worried. Their owner was too, because he immediately knelt down to check over It’s owner. First aid applied, they waited for the rescue. And then Fingerstripes’ dream came true. Their owner rested his hand on the others head and started stroking his hair. The Fingerstripes dove between White Strike’s strands, delighted at the contact despite the situation. White Strike wasn’t far behind, wrapping Itself around Them and clinging all the more easily because of the accumulated wetness. However, all too soon the help arrived and they were separated.

The number of meetings between their owners increased after that. But they didn’t touch. The White Streak and Fingerstripes were reduced to throwing each other longing looks whenever they could see each other. Even when their owners got their heads out of their assess and got together, they rarely touched, because when Their owner was close enough to touch, the Fingerstripes were often already discarded to the side to let the bare fingers feel the softness of It’s owner’s hair. It made those times they did touch all the more precious because of it. And they were happy.


End file.
